1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a cellular phone device that is configured by connecting a plurality of bodies via a connecting portion.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known configuration as an electronic device such as a cellular phone device consists of a first body, a second body, and a connecting portion for connecting the first body and the second body. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-138522, a first circuit board disposed in the first body and a second circuit board disposed in the second body are electrically connected by a signal line going through the connecting portion. The signal line consists of, for example, a thin coaxial cable.
The signal line is likely to generate noise around the connecting portion of the first body and the second body. The reason for this is that, in recent electronic devices, functionality has been expanded, the number of electronic parts mounted to a circuit board has increased, and an increasing amount of signals flow between the first body and the second body. As a result, the noise generated from the signal line around the connecting portion tends to increase.